The present invention relates generally to farm implements and more particularly relates to rotary hoes, cultivators and the like used in working flat, bedded or listed crops. More particularly it relates to a rotary unit in which each rotary member of a gang is individually mounted for movement with respect to other rotary members in the gang.
Modern farming practices require that the tillage implements especially of the rotary cultivator type etc., be relatively able to service a large area to permit the power of the modern tractor to be economically utilized and at the same time be sufficiently flexible with respect to the increased width of the implement to enable the individual downwardly-biased wheel units to follow varying ground contour. Additionally it is necessary that rotary cultivators be able to efficiently work bedded crops as well as flat or listed crops. It is desirable therefore that each cultivator wheel be able to exert a downward force independent of that exerted on adjacent wheels.